


You Know What You Need

by bertie456 (bertee)



Series: Bones: You're Lovely to Me [15]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertie456





	You Know What You Need

There are some days when a person just needs sex. For Temperance Brennan, today was one of those days.

In a scientific context, she would describe it as needing the rush of endorphins provided by sexual activity. In anthropological terms, it would be attributed to an innate desire to engage in intercourse with a member of the opposite sex to procreate, and perpetuate the species. From a psychological standpoint, which she rarely employed, it would be defined as an increased libido and a desire for the psychosomatic release achieved upon orgasm. However, in the vernacular, she simply needed to get laid.

Walking up the stairs of the modern apartment complex, she could feel the tension in her shoulders from the day's events. As irrational as it sounded, she felt like everyone at the Jeffersonian had been out to make her life that little bit more difficult, either by fighting with her over who got to examine the remains first, or by setting fire to inappropriate things, such as Jasper's tail.

Six months ago, she would've dealt with this frustration by staying up all night with her work, until she was too exhausted to be annoyed any more, or she would've gone to karate class and picked the tallest, strongest guy as her sparring partner/inadvertent human punchbag. However, as the keys in her hand attested, she was now the fortunate girlfriend of Seeley Booth, otherwise known as The World's Best Stress Reliever.

Smiling, she quickened her pace at the memory of their activities of the previous night, namely the fact that his tongue had the almost supernatural ability to erase all coherent thoughts from her mind. A contented grin played on her lips at the thought, and she pondered absently, _I wonder how much money you could make from a Seeley-Booth-shaped stress reliever. Maybe I should patent it..._

Climbing the last flight of stairs, she amused herself with daydreams of a large squishy Booth in mass production, but, as was so often the case with her Booth-oriented thoughts, her mind drifted to his ass. At the thought of other women squeezing what she had so clearly staked her claim on, her inner cavewoman arose with a jealous growl. _Booth. Ass. Mine. Grrr._

She slid her key in the lock of his apartment, deciding that Booth was definitely not for sharing, and pushed it open, calling casually, "Hello?"

"In the kitchen," came the reply, and she dropped her bag and coat on a nearby chair as she wandered into the kitchen to meet him.

She found him leaning against the table, still dressed in his suit, with a beer in his hand and a bruise on his left temple. Frowning in confusion, she moved over to him, brushing the mark gently with her fingers. "What happened?"

"I got hit by a baseball," he replied morosely, glaring at her as she laughed. "Gee, thanks for the sympathy, Bones."

Fixing a suitably repentant expression on her face, she leaned in closer, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

He met her eyes. "I know you're not, but thanks for the attempt at sympathy."

Foiled, she rolled her eyes. "Why did you get hit with a baseball?"

"Because Jimmy Walker from Narco is a crap shot." She raised her eyebrows and he explained, "It was part of this team building thing Cullen's got us on. The Homicide vs Narcotics baseball game came after the assault course and before the "trust" session with some quack shrink." He sighed, rubbing his temple. "God, I will be so glad when this is over for another two years."

Brennan's curiosity was suddenly peaked and she asked with genuine concern, "Do you have the training again tomorrow?"

He nodded miserably. "Yep. The bus is leaving from the Hoover building at 6am." He wrapped his arms around her waist, looking up at her from his position against the table. "So tonight, I want nothing more than a nice meal, a few beers, and an evening in front of the TV with my beautiful girlfriend."

He pulled her into another tender kiss before she could object to his plans for the evening. Still determined to make her thoughts clear, she managed a "Hmm" of protest against his lips.

Booth pulled away. "'Hmm'?"

A wicked glint flashed in her eyes as she repeated pointedly, "Hmm." Moving closer, she pressed her body against his, her arms around his neck as she whispered, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Intending to show him exactly what she did have in mind, she returned the soft kiss before sliding her hand into his hair and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Booth responded instantly, caressing her tongue with his and stroking his thumb in tiny circles on her shoulderblade, momentarily distracted from the quiet night he had envisioned. Finally, the memory of the 5.15am wake up call came back to him and he pulled away from the kiss, resting his hands on her hips.

"Bones..."

On a normal day, she would happily have stopped, played the concerned girlfriend and curled up with him on the couch after dinner. However, on a normal day, Zach didn't set fire to his own hair. Still needing her stress release, she began to trail slow, searing kisses down his neck as he protested, feebly, "I've got an early start tomorrow morning..."

 _Well, I need sex,_ she thought. _We both have our problems._ She nipped lightly at his neck to point out that this excuse was not enough.

"I'm exhausted, Bones..."

 _Booth, you are already hard after three kisses. You cannot be that tired._ This excuse was also rejected with a bite.

"I swear, we can do this tomorrow..."

 _We can, and we will, but the two events are not mutually exclusive._ Bite.

"We can do whatever you want tomorrow, but I need to sleep tonight."

 _And you can. After I'm done._ Bite.

"Look, we get marked on performance at these things, so I need to be awake enough to do well."

 _A+. A++. As many pluses as you want. Now stop whining._ Bite.

"Jeez, Bones, would you stop biting me?"

 _No._ Bite.

Smirking as she felt him stiffen with each nip, she brought her mouth back to his, and was pleased to find that he was just as responsive as earlier. His protests melted away under the heat of the kiss, and she felt a jolt pass through her as he grabbed her ass firmly, pulling her hard against him. Wishing to encourage this behavior, she pushed him further back onto the table before moving to kneel astride him.

Surprised by the feel of the wood against his back, Booth's eyes flew open as her hands started to tug his shirt out of his pants and he asked, somewhat redundantly, "What are you doing?"

She blinked at him incredulously, her face seemingly conveying her thoughts. _I'm about to ride you on the kitchen table. What does it look like I'm doing?_

Realising the stupidity of his question, Booth tried again, "Can we at least go to the bedroom? Tomorrow's going to be bad enough without having to explain to the guys why I've got table bruises on my back."

Reluctantly, she clambered off the table, and he sat up again with a groan, saying gratefully, "Thank you." Getting to his feet, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her slowly by way of compensation for the lack of table sex. More than satisfied with this restitution, Temperance tilted her head back as an invitation to deepen the kiss, while they stumbled through the lounge to the bedroom, with Booth receiving a few more bruises as they went.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Brennan's hands immediately returned to Booth's shirt, tugging it out from his suit pants before moving to pull it up over his head. He gripped her wrists, smiling at her eagerness to get him out of his clothes. "You know, there is such a thing as foreplay, Bones."

She looked up at him, speaking innocently, "I know." Her fingers tightened around his shirt, "Naked foreplay." Without any further preamble, she lifted the shirt upwards with a firm yank. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to loosen the collar or cuffs, and the shirt promptly became stuck over Booth's head and hands.

In response to his muffled complaint, she apologised with as much sincerity as she could muster as she tried to unbutton his collar and unhook it from his tie, inwardly debating the age-old question of whether his body or face was more attractive. His head eventually emerged from the shirt and she kissed him, deciding that it was a pretty even call.

Wondering why he wasn't trying to undress her, she pulled back and noted with some amusement that his hands were still trapped inside the fastened cuffs of the shirt. Tugging on it helplessly, he asked with a smile, "Little help?"

A michievous smile flashed across her face, before being replaced by a look of pure innocence as she said, "I don't know... I don't think you really need your hands."

As if to prove her point, she moved to him and smoothly unfastened his belt with her unimpeded fingers, before catching the zipper of his pants between her nails and pulling it down with agonising slowness.

"Temperance..."

His strangled plea brought the mischievous smile back to her lips and she unbuttoned his pants, kneeling before him and manoeuvring them down his legs, before allowing him to step out of them and his socks at the same time. Her lips then traced the imaginary seam of the pants, leaving light kisses along the insides of his legs as he stood in front of her, hands immobilised and cock begging for attention.

Stopping just before she reached his boxers, Brennan pushed herself back to her feet and transferred her kiss to his lips as he groaned in frustration. Pulling apart, he said pleadingly, "Temperance, take the shirt off."

She shrugged, guiding him back to a sitting position on the bed. "If you say so."

Her fingers then moved to her own shirt, flicking the top buttons open with ease to expose a simple white bra that accentuated her ample cleavage. Booth's groan became louder. "I meant my shirt..."

The innocent look was back as she paused, shirt tantalisingly open and her creamy chest on display. "Oh. Do you want me to-"

"Never mind," he interrupted through gritted teeth, and she noted with satisfaction that her actions were having a sizeable effect on him. Slowly, she unfastened the rest of her buttons and let her white shirt drop to the floor as she stepped out of her shoes and walked towards him. She smiled as his eyes roamed over her chest, feeling the familiar throb between her thighs that accompanied his appreciative gaze.

Stopping between his legs, she hesitated purposefully, her fingers on the button of her jeans. Wanting to make sure that he was in this as much as she was, she asked with unnecessary concern, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know you've got a long day tomorrow..."

Despite the shirt sleeves, Booth's hands still managed to grab her hips as he said with a knowing smile, "Stop being such a tease and take your pants off."

The throb became harder and more insistent at his blunt words, and she quickly shed her jeans and socks, before returning to the position she had assumed on the kitchen table, her knees on the bed as she straddled her partner's hips, guiding his head back to the pillow. Booth's shirt-covered hands still rested awkwardly between them, so with one smooth motion, she pushed them above his head, forcing him onto his back, while she kissed him, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip as her other hand unhooked her bra.

Sitting up, she pulled it off, and saw that, even after six months together, Booth's eyes still lit up at the sight of her. Pulling on his shirt, he said, hopefully, "Temperance, I really need my hands here..."

She smiled. "I don't know. Your mouth would work just as well." To illustrate her point, she moved herself further up his body, eliciting a groan as her damp panties brushed across his toned torso. Positioning her breasts above his mouth, she reached up to remove his shirt, smiling as she felt him take her nipple between his lips. "I always did like your tongue, Seeley." His only response was an involuntary thrust upwards with his hips, and she smiled, working faster at undoing the cuffs of his shirt.

When he was finally free, she tossed the shirt off the bed and moved back down him, enjoying the friction of his body beneath her. Booth's unencumbered hands went first to his tie, loosening it quickly before moving to pull it off, but he was stopped as Temperance grabbed it firmly, wanting his attention elsewhere. "Leave it."

Not needing to be told twice, Booth found far more productive things to do with his hands, as he gently cupped her full breasts, rolling the dark nipples between his fingers and squeezing firmly as punishment for her earlier ministrations. She couldn't stop the gasp escaping her lips at this treatment, and as he repeated it, she reached behind her, hooking her fingers onto the waistband of his boxers and removing them. He arched upward as she did so, growling as his cock brushed torturously against her ass, and gasping, "Temperance, I don't think I can wait much longer. Are you-"

She interrupted, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I've been ready for this since you left this morning."

Smiling at his groan, and wondering whether he'd be able to get through his training tomorrow with that thought in his mind, she slid her panties down and off her legs, before returning to her position astride his hips and slowly lowering herself down onto him. Twin moans emanated from their throats at the sensation, and he gripped her hips as she began to rock above him, hitting the correct spot with each movement. As the pleasure built inside her, she could feel the stress of the day being pushed down and eroded, leaving nothing but her and Booth.

He thrust to meet her, his breathing as shallow as hers as her motion uncontrollably quickened. Knowing that she was close, she reached down, bringing him onto his elbows by pulling on the tie around his neck and leaning down to meet him in a kiss. The extra pressure created by the movement was enough, and she dug her fingers into his hair as she gasped against his mouth, "Oh, god, Seeley..." The sensation crashed over her like a wave, sweeping away all the worries and stress of the day, and as Booth tipped his head back, his body stiffening below her, she knew that the release had been achieved by both of them.

Spent, her supporting arm gave out, and she collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. His arms came up to cradle her, and she instinctively moved off him, laying by his side with her head resting on his shoulder. As they rested, waiting for their breathing to even out again, she felt Booth's fingers playing with her hair, and she smiled at the feeling of comfortable intimacy that so often accompanied his touch. Her own fingers stroked his tie, flicking the end of the shimmering blue material playfully.

Seeing what was keeping her so amused, Booth said, teasingly, "You got a little tie fetish there, Bones?" She raised her eyebrows and he said, with mock defensiveness, "Hey, some people might get turned on by ties."

She smirked. _I'm turned on by you lying naked in bed wearing_ just _a tie. There's a big difference._ Deciding to make her point through example, she loosened the knot of the tie, saying, "Well, you're the one who wears them all the time." A playful smile appeared on her lips. "How do I know you're not the one with the tie fetish?"

Booth chuckled. "It's a tie, Bones. Not exactly the most arousing item of clothing."

Shrugging, she slid the tie off his head and over her own, letting it fall between her bare breasts and looking at him with a challenge in her eyes. She was gratified to see that it had evidently had the same effect on him as it had on her, as his eyes darkened with arousal upon seeing her. Rolling fully onto her back as an invitation, she smiled as Booth leaned over her, planting soft kisses along her neck and collarbone while his hand ran along her side, his fingers brushing the smooth curve of her breast.

Tilting her head to allow him better access, she asked sweetly, almost proud of the effect she'd had on him, "What time's your training session tomorrow?"

Booth's lips left her neck, instead coming up to hover over her mouth as he replied with a knowing gleam in his eyes, "What training session?"


End file.
